Healing pains
by FeudalistVC
Summary: A young blonde Jinchurikii. A blue-haired angel. Her orange-haired love brought back from the dead. A man with red hair, purple eyes, and many sins. One vision of true peace. A re-imagining of everything past the Pain saga, YahiKonan, NaruHina, and One-sided NaruSaku pairings planned.
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**Healing Pains**

Chapter 1: Resurrection

Author's note: I thought of this after watching Konan's death, which greatly depressed me, and made me thought of how bitterly bad Konan's life was, and how it could've been better. This is basically how I think things should have gone after the Pain saga. This is my first fanfic, so please support. Main pairings: Konan-Yahiko (Pain), Naruto-Hinata

The dark chamber was filled with an awkward silence as Nagato contemplated Naruto's words. Konan too was speechless. Despite the horrid things they had done to him and Konoha, killing his comrades, hurting his loved ones, destroying his home, Naruto was either foolish or wise enough to believe true peace was still possible.

Nagato looked at the teen, and began to remember how he himself had been before becoming such a bastard. How war and suffering had changed him. But not Naruto. He stubbornly held to his beliefs, something even he didn't accomplish. Nagato inwardly smiled as he knew what he had to do.

"Gedou Rinne Tensei No Justsu." Nagato uttered while holding a handseal. While Naruto stood with a confused expression, Konan looked at Nagato in horror. "Nagato don't!"

Nagato looked upon the blue-haired angel with a strained, yet solemn expression. "It's okay Konan… I've chosen a new option… one we gave up on long ago…" Konan gulped down the situation. Her childhood friend was going to sacrifice himself. She was going to lose her final ally, her one connection to a time she was truly peaceful. 'Nagato must truly believe in this boy…' thought Konan.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Konan became very solemn. "The Rinnegan gives its owner power over all six of the unique pain techniques. Power that exists outside the worlds of the living and dead. Nagato acts as the seventh path of pain. His eye techniques give him power over life and death themselves." Konan breathed deeply then looked into Naruto's eyes. "My greatest friend is going to sacrifice his remaining chakra to revive your allies.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he took in the information. Suddenly, light began to burst from Nagato's body, rushing towards Konoha. "Naruto…dying like trash… never ending hatred… pain that never heals… that is war… Naruto… this… is what you must face… The book… and you… It's like… someone… set this all up… Or… maybe… this… is… the hand of the real God… My role is over now… Naruto… you… can really-" Nagato was cut off by blood he coughed from his mouth.

Nagato promptly turned to Konan. "There's someone we both hold dear who deserves this life more than me. I've brought that man back, so that you too can find true peace." Konan gasped as she understood his words. "Nagato, you don't mean…" Konan was cut off as she felt a chakra of a man she had thought to be long gone. "Please…" Nagato began, "help both of them." Nagato then breathed his last, and became still.

Konan looked upon her friend in a silent solace. Like so many others in her life, Nagato was gone. Konan felt a deep pit forming in her chest as she accepted the fact. Then she turned around.

At the door was the man whom had saved her from darkness so many years ago. There stood a man with orange hair, blue eyes, and a determination she had grown to admire. The man whom had inspired her, helped her, loved her.

Yahiko half walked, half stumbled into the chamber holding his head. He knew he was no longer in the realm of the dead, but held no explanation as to why he was currently alive. Or to why there was countless metal rods sticking out all over his body; some more uncomfortable than others.

Yahiko then sensed others in his presence, and looked in Naruto's and Konan's direction. He blinked a couple of times, to make sure he was seeing right.

"Konan…who is that?" Naruto asked, before turning to see a shocking sight. Etched on the ruthless Akatsuki's face was a smile, accompanied by joyful tears streaming down her face. Yahiko stood in shocked silence as he realized the situation to be true. Konan walked over to Yahiko slowly.

"Konan…." Yahiko uttered in a low stunned tone, as Konan wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. They both then stood in serene silence, and for the first time in years, Konan felt truly peaceful.

* * *

Author's note: Hey I hoped you liked it, I'll try to make future chapters a little more comedic/happy seeing as the first one was a bit dramatic. Also, I want to stay fairly close to the plot from the anime/manga, with some adjustments.

Jutsu:

Gedou Rinne Tensei- Outer Path: Samasara of Heavenly life.


	2. Chapter 2: Loveable idiots

**Healing Pains**

Chapter 2: Loveable idiots

Naruto, Konan, and Yahiko were strolling back to Konoha (what was left of it), Konan resting her head on Yahiko's chest, with a vulnerable look on her face. She had just gotten through explaining everything concerning Akatsuki's crimes, the hunt for the Jinchurikii, Jiraiya's death at Nagato's hands, the destruction of Konoha, Naruto's actions, and Nagato's sacrifice, and needless to say, Yahiko's mind was spinning.

Years of events had been crammed into one hour of small talk, throughout which, Yahiko read a range of emotions from Konan. There was no doubt she had endured deep emotional struggles with him gone, and had made a great many mistakes, along with Nagato. There was no doubt that Konan had committed terrible crimes.

However, as Konan spoke, she explained how deep down, part of her told herself that what she and Nagato were doing; the murders, the manipulation, the oppression, was wrong. She didn't show it, but she had been guilty for a long time.

"But…" Konan had said, "I felt it was my duty to carry out your vision of peace Yahkiko. Nagato even more so, after what you entrusted him to it. It was our purpose in life. Therefore, whatever happened to us, to those we hurt, didn't really matter."

The words hung heavily on Yahiko. All this suffering, all this pain, had sprouted from his words. Maybe if he had seen through Hanzo's plotting, had been less trusting, hadn't gotten himself killed, he could've been there for Nagato. Been there for Konan.

As if reading his mind, Konan looked up at Yahiko. "Hey, don't you ever blame yourself." Then she repeated that rare action of smiling that warmed Yahkiko's heart instantly. "I'm supposed to be the guilty one. You're supposed to be the loveable, carefree idiot."

Naruto felt a little excluded so he commented in: "Yeah, I would say I'm loveable." Konan veins pulsed, but she kept her smile. "Well than the idiot part isn't emphasized enough for you." Yahiko chuckled while Naruto simply growled at the verbal jab.

"Now that we're back to lighter topics, I have a serious question Konan." Konan perked her head in Yahkiko's direction. "How do I remove all these metal rods inserted in my body?" Naruto grimaced as he remembered the chakra rods embedded in every section of Yahiko's body. 'What would suck is if he has rods in certain… areas' Naruto thought deeply disturbed, as many phallic images crossed his mind.

"Oh I forgot, do they hurt, are you in pain?" Konan was now hurriedly examining a very flustered Yahiko. "I'm fine, just calm down. I don't know why, but I don't seem to feel much right now." Yahiko explained. Konan thought about it. "Your nervous system is probably in disarray from all the chakra rod usage. You'll probably start feeling the pain tonight." Konan said indifferently. "Well that's… encouraging", Yahiko stated, sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry, I'm going to surgically remove all the chakra rods after inducing your unconsciousness. I won't lie though, it will still hurt quite a bit."

Yahiko grimaced. "I'll be sure to make to make it up to you though…" Konan added with a small tone. Yahiko glanced at the blue-haired nin. Her expression was now quite reserved, almost fearful, as if she were afraid she would push him away. 'Like she could..." Yahiko thought looking upon his childhood friend, wind rustling her hair in a light, graceful fashion, just adding to her angelic appearance. When Konan's eyes finally came up and met his, she noticed he was staring at her. They moved a little closer to each other, and stopped walking for a short moment, gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

"Whoa guys, get a room." Naruto stated offhandedly. Yahiko and Konan as a result, turned in opposite ways blushing. Naruto started cracking up. Yahiko was about to go teach him a lesson, when he heard a heavenly sound. He turned, and saw Konan giggling, if lightly. None of the shinobi present could easily recall such an action coming from Konan, not even herself. In good nature, Yahiko joined in, and after sharing that happy moment, the three nin continued walking.

The trio was holding a brief silence when Naruto spoke up. "To think, only a couple hours ago, we were hell-bent on killing each other. Now, we're talking like old friends." Yahiko and Konan smiled, in appreciation of the odd situation. "I believe there will be a day when people can truly understand each other…"Naruto said. "Those were the words of Jiraiya, our common master. It was his belief."

"It's mine too." Yahiko stated. "But conflict, hatred, pain, are all-consuming. They spread like fire, in a fragile world like ours, and are the toughest blazes to conquer. I've now seen how they corrupt and confuse people like Nagato, and even you Konan. It will take everything we have as humans to achieve true peace."

Konan and Naruto nodded in understanding. "But if we could come to peace with each other, then there is still hope." Yahiko stated with a smile on his face.

"So what you're saying is…" Naruto smiled mischievously. Konan and Yahkiko raised their eyebrows. "That you better believe i-" Naruto was about to finish his signature phrase, full wink/thumb combo and all, when he realized how tired he was, and started to fall over. Alarmed, Konan moved to catch the teen, when a certain white-haired masked nin caught him.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto uttered happily. "Gotchya." Said Kakashi Hatake whimsically. Naruto smiled, relieved to see his teacher alive. But... "It's great to see you… but you smell really bad sensei…" Naruto complained, perched on Kakashi's back. Kakashi only sighed. "I come back from the dead, and the first thing you do is insult me?"

He then took notice to the former Akatsuki members behind Naruto. "So you two are really on our side now…" The one-eyed nin stated offhandedly. Naruto turned to his former teacher questionably. "How did you know?"

A blue-white slug crawled out of Naruto's pocket. "My clones spread the information to the rest of Konoha. I've been telling them about everything about the fight between you and Pein, your talk with Nagato, and Yahkiko. I might warn you that a huge crowd is waiting to welcome you upon your arrival back in Konoha." Naruto looked at the slug known as Katsuyu in surprise.

"There are people waiting just to cheer for me?" Naruto questioned. "Have a look for yourself." Kakashi stated plainly. Naruto then recognized a low murmur in the air. The group was breaching the outskirts of Konoha, and as the last of the trees constricting their view cleared, they could begin to see a massive crowd gathered.

To Naruto's disbelief, the citizens of Konohagakure were all indeed applauding him, and cheering his name, as the new hero of the Hidden Leaf made his entrance. Naruto got off Kakashi's back, and walked towards the crowd. Multiple schoolchildren began crowding around Naruto, and started pounding him with questions.

"Naruto-kun, how was your fight with pain?" One girl asked excitedly. "You're so strong Naruto-sama!" One boy shouted enthusiastically. Naruto was dazed by all the sudden attention. Among the crowd were so many people whom had looked down upon him, who used to fear him, hate him, see him as nothing more as the trouble-maker freak, nothing more than a weakened Kyuubi. But here they were, calling him hero, clapping their hands. A part of him was overjoyed by the attention. But deep down, he felt a darker side of him sickened by the hypocrisy.

Only after proving himself various times, giving his all for a village that used to hate him. Only after achieving insane power did he become recognized by the villagers. Where was their hate now? How come the sudden change? The Kyuubi smiled viciously within Naruto as he felt Naruto's dark side very present.

While Naruto stood dazed, a Pink-haired medical-nin stood some distance from Naruto. She had been waiting for him, but didn't know what to say after seeing his truly breath-taking actions. Sakura Haruno finally resolved to scold Naruto for his blatant foolishness, and then immediately express her gratitude. She knew it was a lame way to express her feelings, but she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him. She wasn't sure of herself.

But as Sakura walked over to her Blonde team-mate, she saw a kunoichi whom for the first time in a very long time, was sure of herself. A kunoichi with raven-blue hair, lovely lavender eyes, a pale complexion, and a perfect, lithe figure. A kunoichi, whom to everybody's infinite shock, especially so Sakura's, rushed up to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Jinchuuriki, and wrapped her arms around him in a teary embrace.

"Thank God Naruto-kun…" Hinata Hyuuga uttered joyfully, tears of joy streaming. She no longer cared about the mass of people watching them, as she held the boy she had come so close to losing. "Hinata-chan…" Naruto stated solemnly, images of Pein's blade piercing her delicate frame coming to his mind again. He held her closely. "You shouldn't have risked yourself like that."

Hinata only smiled. "People do stupid things when they're in love." Naruto just held her tightly and thought to himself her words.

(Flashback)

"I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you Naruto! I was always crying and running away before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times. But you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I wanted to be at your side always. Your smile is what saved me. Thats why Im not afraid to die if it means I can protect you. Because . . . I love you, Naruto."

(End Flashback)

Naruto understood now. Why growing up Hinata had always seemed so strange, and so weird around him. Why she panicked whenever something happened to him, and always worried about him. Why she always seemed like she was hiding something, always was hiding. She was entirely and utterly in love with him, and Naruto never even recognized it.

"I'm sorry though…" Hinata said slightly shamed. "I couldn't even help that much, despite that big mouth I had before jumping in to rescue you."

Naruto stepped back in awe. "Hinata, you jumped in to a dangerous situation, overcame your fears to tell me your feelings, and nearly sacrificed yourself for me, and your saying sorry!? Hinata what you did was amazing! Beyond anything you could ever expect anyone!"

Hinata stood surprised. 'He's acknowledging me. He really believes in me.' It was Hinata's long-time goal to be acknowledged by Naruto, and to stand beside him. She realized she had finally done both.

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her directly in her eyes. "Hinata, you're one of the, no, the best girl I have in my life, and I should be the one apologizing for taking so long to realize it!" He said this sternly, but calmly, a gentle look on his face. "I don't entirely know how or why you came to love me, but I want to know. I want to know everything about you, because…" Naruto stated, putting his head down slightly, and removing his hands. "I think I might be in love with you now..."

Hinata was in a dazed state. 'Naruto… love…might…' Hinata's brain was fried, and as her face turned a bright red, she felt a familiar feeling overtake herself. "N-n-Naruto…" She uttered before she went limp. Naruto almost didn't catch the Hyuuga fainting, but moved like hell to grab her. He caught her just in time, and held her in his arms.

Naruto then really looked at Hinata's unconscious face. 'She really is beautiful…' Naruto thought, a certain part of himself genuinely excited by Hinata's touch. 'How could I have missed so much…' Naruto thought as he gently lifted her bridal style.

He lightly smiled as he felt her breath, her chest lightly lifting and falling. He thought it was cute.

Author's note: Hope you liked it, since I sort of wrote this on a whim. I've always been a huge Naruhina fan, so I was excited to do this chapter. I'll still try to capitalize on Konan and Yahkiko though. Also, possible Naru-Saku-Hina love triangle in the future. Don't flame me if that doesn't pan out, or if it does. Don't hate NaruSaku fans.


	3. Chapter 3: Resurrection (again)

**Healing Pains**

**Chapter 3: Resurrection (again)**

(Meanwhile, in Konoha)

Sakura watched Naruto holding the unconscious Hinata with a certain amount of disbelief. "_She confessed to him… And he confessed to her…" _Sakura clenched her fists. She had known about Hinata's crush ('cause it was a real secret), but never really took it seriously.

Hinata was just an obsessive fangirl of Naruto to Sakura, much like she had been to Sasuke. "_Those two weren't meant to be_", thought Sakura. "_What happened that made them all lovey-dovey all-of-a-sudden?_"

Though Naruto at first believed the silence he sensed was a result of the scene between Hinata and him, he looked to the crowd around him, and saw something different. He saw they held tense expressions, even hateful. Naruto didn't have to look far to see the cause, as Konan and Yahiko emerged from the woods.

Expressions of anger and resentment began to run through the crowd. "Those smug bastards, thinking they can just walk into our village after what they've done!" Sounded one angry woman. "What the hell more do they want!" Cried another enraged citizen. Similar expressions ran through the crowd. A sizeable mob eventually gathered around the couple. The presumed head of the mob, an enraged middle-aged man stood before Konan and Yahiko.

"You murderers have a lot of nerve coming here." The man stated furiously. Yahiko clenched his teeth at the man's audacity while Konan remained neutral. Katsuyu appeared before the mob around, Naruto rushing there as well, still holding Hinata.

"Please, they're not our enemies anymore, and you don't understand the situation yet!" Katsuyu exclaimed slightly panicked. The crowd just grew more furious. "What the hell is there to understand? They slaughtered hundreds today, and wasted Konoha!" Shouted a younger man. "They're gonna pay!" Exclaimed a young chunnin.

_ "Those idiots!"_ Naruto inwardly growled. Yahiko wasn't even in control of himself when he laid waste to Konoha. And even though Konan had actively participated in the destruction, she only did so to honor her friend's wishes, and she had deep remorse, which to Naruto was enough. Either way, vengeance and anger wasn't going to achieve anything.

Naruto would have probably said something along these lines, had something unexpected not happened. Konan stepped forward to face the crowd, still with a neutral expression. "It is true that what I did, and what I helped to happen today, was truly wrong. It pained me to see the results of our work in Konoha, and I can tell you that I will work for the rest of my life to repay the damage I've done, here and elsewhere." Konan breathed in a bit.

"However, whatever pain you in Konoha experienced today was just a taste of what Nagato, Yahiko, and I experienced. We all watched our parents die. Loved ones die. Saw the confusion, the terror, the pain of war. What happened here today was the culmination of that pain and terror in Nagato, me, and Yahiko, though he wasn't directly involved today."

Konan paused again. "Pain inflicted by Iwa, Suna…" Konan stared intensely into the crowd. "… and Konoha, in the Second Shinobi World War." Some waves of understanding were beginning to ripple throughout the crowd as guilty faces began to appear on the citizens.

"Now, I may no longer view the people of Konoha as enemies, but that doesn't mean I'll take your crap. I'm not a vent for your pain, and neither is Yahiko. If anyone here has the balls to threaten, insult, or hurt me, or Yahiko…" Konan was oozing threatening aura at this point.

"…That person can go to hell, because that's exactly where I'll send them." Many people in the audience gulped at the serious hatred contained within Konan's eyes, and many others we're beginning to get a glimpse of exactly who Konan was.

Konan then grabbed Yahiko's hand. "Now let's get out here, Yahiko." Konan said, with a sudden smile. All the bloodlust exhumed by Konan only moments ago were gone. Yahiko was bewildered, along with many onlookers, as Konan peacefully walked away from the crowd with a smile on her face, and Yahiko's hand in hers.

Naruto reminisced about Konan's statement about not wanting to be a vent for Konoha's pain and anger. _"That's what I was for so many years…" _Naruto thought bitterly, feelings of hatred stirring up inside himself again.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked back to reality, and saw a now conscious Hinata. "Hi", said Hinata. "Hi…"said Naruto. The two smiled, and as Naruto gently set Hinata upright, he knew he was going to get past that part of his life, spent alone.

Glimpsing at the expressions of the crowd, Hinata looked questionably at Naruto. "What exactly did I miss?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "A lot, to say the least…"

"What, EXACTLY, did I miss?" Questioned a certain bewildered former ANBU, with brown hair. Naruto turned around to see a completely shocked Captain Yamato rapidly turning from Konan and Yahiko, to Naruto and HInata, to the gigantic crater where the hidden leaf village should have been.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and simultaneously answered Yamato neutrally. "A lot to say the least…"

(Somewhere far away)

A man began to stir. His eyes opened, and for the first time in many years, he stood with his own power. He took in his surroundings; he seemed to be completely surrounded by trees and foliage. "So this is what death is like?" Pondered the man.

He sensed no nearby presence, and no movement. Only a beaten dirt path, trees, and more trees. He sighed.

"Bored to death… except I can't die… At least it's quiet…" Nagato mused. He brushed himself off and began to walk. He chuckled when he realized as he moved his legs. His legs being crippled by his attack against Hanzo during their battle, Nagato hadn't been able to walk for years. He tested out his new mobility, running a bit down the seemingly endless path.

Nagato stopped to catch his breath, and began wondering to himself. He surely wasn't alive, that was for sure. But something was off. His being was still quite earthly in a sense. He wasn't fully dead.

Nagato felt something else too. An energy, a presence, seemingly of nature itself. Nagato had only felt this energy with two people, and Nagato immediately knew only one of those fit the environment he was in, this strange forest.

Nagato tried to gather himself as he moved towards the source of the natural energy, as he knew he had some tough words to say to the man whom Nagato knew he would find there. Nagato began to see a small column of smoke rising in the air, coming from the direction of the energy. As he drew even closer, a small campfire became evident in the forest, along with the outlining of a clearing. And, the faint shade of a man whom had treated Nagato as a son.

A man whom Nagato had killed.

The white-haired man's eyes were closed in meditation, but he had sensed Nagato long before coming into the range of sight. Nagato knew this, and so simply sat across from the man, and waited for him to speak. The meditating man, after a long period of silence, finally opened his eyes, which still had an outline of red remaining from the natural energy gathering within him.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all…" mused a calm Jiraiya. Nagato's face remained neutral to the offhand sarcasm. Jiraiya sighed. "You never were the social type." Nagato shrugged. "When you have an upbringing like mine, talking doesn't become a priority skill."

They both stayed silent for a moment, before Jiraiya piped up again. "So I guess the big question where you are right now?" Jiraiya implied. "Actually, I was more curious about why you're in sage mode," Nagato said. "But yes, I am a little confused about what exactly this place is."

"I'll get to the sage mode bit in a minute, but answering your other question, where we are has many names and associations, but you can just refer to it as somewhere beyond." Nagato nodded in understanding, though he was still quite confused.

"You probably know you're not alive anymore. But those here aren't quite dead either." Nagato raised his eyebrow a bit. "What do you mean?" Nagato questioned. "Those whom inhabit this forest haven't passed on yet." Jiraiya stated. "They are held here by unfinished business from their previous lives." Nagato face showed a little surprise. "So, this place is a sort of llimbo?" Jiraiya shrugged. "That's one way to put it."

Nagato looked up at the night sky above as he took in the information. Then, he cocked his head back to Jiraiya. "So what are you doing here?" Nagato implied. Jiraiya closed his eyes at the statement. Nagato was about to ask the sannin if he was well when he began to see the scenery around them begin to change. The endless trees and foliage previously surrounding the two faded from view, and the sky began to brighten. The ground began to form unnatural shapes, men and women came into view. Nagato looked in shock to see himself in the middle of the hidden leaf village.

"Do you believe in ghosts, my former apprentice?" Jiraiya said playfully. Nagato turned to Jiraiya. "How…" Jiraiya stopped Nagato. "While you're beyond the realm of the living, you can wander any part of the world you wish." Jiraya smiled slightly. "However, no one can see you, hear you, or anything of the like." Jiraiya smiled. "Ohhhh if I had that ability in life, no bathhouse would have been safe." Nagato would have frowned at his former teacher's lewd statement, were it not for his amazement. Nagato then thought of something. "So you know what happened between me and Naruto."

Jiraiya nodded, and Nagato looked down guiltily. "That's actually part of why I haven't passed." Nagato looked up confused. "I truly believe Naruto going to succeed where you, me, and so many through the path of pain and conflict we call our history have failed. I want to see the day Naruto achieves in his struggle." Nagato solemnly nodded. "True peace…" Nagato then walked a little closer to Jiraiya. "I don't know how, or if I even can be, but…" Nagato trailed of a bit. Jiraiya decided to save him the breath of forming an apology.

"Nagato, are you truly regretful of your actions?" Jiraiya asked. Nagato considered the question for a moment before answering. "I believe my actions were justified to an extent, but that doesn't absolve me of my sins… or my pain." Jiraiya nodded. "When you were talking with Naruto, it seemed to me something changed in you." Jiraiya turned to Nagato. "He gave you the one thing that separated the good and bad in you."

"Hope." Nagato finished. "Despite the harsh truths I've learned in my life, how foolish I think his futile dreams, _your _futile dreams of understanding one another are, I can't help but feel this warm hope, this faith!" Nagato said with a strong but shaky tone. Jiraiya calmly nodded.

"Nagato, you may struggle to understand your new feelings, but it's obvious to me why you feel the way you do." Nagato looked at his old master with earnest. Jiraiya simply put his hand on his former pupils shoulder. "It's because deep down, you always carried that hope. While you were Pain, you simply shoved away that belief, because you couldn't handle all the tragedies, deaths, and pain in your life. You were simply confused."

Nagato's breath was shaky at this point, as he grasped the truth of his master's words. He struggled to control his emotions. "That's why…" Jiraiya started, "I believe you deserve a second chance."

Nagato blinked at his master's words. "What?" Jiraiya simply gestured to living world surrounding them. "I think I can return you to this world." Nagato gawked at the suggestion.

"If you're thinking of the Outer Path ability I posess, then I can tell you already it won't work without our bodily chakra, seeing as we're both dead. The Rinnegan relies on natural, earthly energy. Besides, if there was a way to reincarnate using the Outer Path, without earthly help, what stops deceased users of the Rinnegan from indefinitely reincarnating?"

Jiraiya calmly considered how to answer Nagato's question. "What you say is true, we do need earthly chakra to perform the Gedo: Rinne Tensei Justsu. Which brings me to why I'm in sage mode." Jiraiya pointed out the red rings around his eyes. Nagato's eyes widened at his master's implication. "That's why you've gathered so much energy…" Nagato then stopped.

"Even so, why send me back?" Nagato asked. "I don't deserve a life in that world." Jiraiya was silent for a moment. "That change in your eyes when Naruto told you about his determination to find true peace…" Jiraiya started. "Everybody has doubts, no matter how strong their convictions. You doubted, and acted on that doubt, which led to all the wrongs you acted out." Jiraiya took a short breath before continuing.

"But you were able to see your wrongs, see past your doubts, rediscover the good in yourself, and perform the act that you thought to be impossible." Jiraiya paused. "You came to truly understand another person."

Nagato stood silent, stunned by his master's words. Jiraiya went on. "Now, before you ask why other Rinnegan users wouldn't just endlessly reincarnate using sage energy and the outer path, I'll just say I don't know for sure, but I do have a theory." The surroundings around them began to shift again, and before Nagato knew it, the two were back in the forest.

"This forest, this place between life and death, is inhabited by two types of souls." Jiraiya stated. "Those who chose to be here, and those who were brought here by, higher forces." Nagato looked at his master, slightly confused. Jiraiya sensed this. "What I'm trying to say is that, since it's apparent you're not clinging to something in your previous life, my theory is that you were meant to see me…" Jiraiya paused for a second.

"…Because it's impossible to leave the worlds of light and dark beyond this forest by your own consent…" Nagato started to understand a little, as evident on his face.

"Now, whenever you desire, I can infuse my chakra into your technique, and resurrect you. But before we do that, I want to make a suggestion." Jiraiya said. Nagato looked intently. "Your body was a complete mess when I saw it." Jiraiya stated. Nagato thought of the shriveled, bony mess of his body. "That it was." Nagato said resignedly. "Your point?"

"I suggest we create you a new body with the sage energy I've gathered up." Nagato eyebrow raised at what he considered a strange proposal. Jiraiya saw his student's concern. "Don't worry you'll have all your previous abilities, and you'll look almost exactly the same as you did…" Jiraiya considered his statement. "…Back in your better days that is…"

Nagato considered the proposal for a couple moments. "I'll still have the Rinnegan?" Jiraiya nodded. Nagato shrugged. "Alright, just don't make me look bad." Jiraiya had an idea for the body.

Jiraiya placed his hand on Nagato's chest. "Alright, whenever you're ready, I'll infuse the chakra." Nagato hesitated for a moment. "I want to ask you something." Jiraiya looked intently at his former student. "What's the entire reason you haven't passed on yet?" Jiraiya expressed surprised at his former student's question, and but calmed down to answer. "I'm… waiting for a certain person. Waiting, and watching over…"

Nagato immediately knew who Jiraiya was talking about, thinking about all the stories Jiraiya would tell of one the other great sannin, whom took his heart, nearly literally according to Jiraiya.

"Would you like me to give Lady Tsunade a message?" Nagato asked. Jiraiya was a little surprised by his pupil's intuition, but smiled as he gave him an answer. "Tell her… That I died smiling." Jiraiya looked up. "She'll understand." Nagato nodded. "By the way, can't you come with me? I'm sure we have enough energy to send us both back."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Why not?" Nagato asked. "Naruto proved today that I'm not needed in that world anymore. The time is coming for Naruto's generation, the time when they'll become the heroes, the leaders, the legends." Jiraiya smiled. "They'll be better off without me."

With that, Jiraiya focused a portion his gathered chakra into Nagato. Nagato felt the mass of energy gathered, and focused. Jiraiya then focused the rest of his chakra, into the form of a body, and blended this form with Nagato's surging energy. "Now before you activate the jutsu…" Jiraiya started right as Nagato began a complex set of handsets.

"NO WAIT!" Jiraiya shrieked. But it was too late, as Nagato shouted the jutsu: "Gedo Rinne Tensei no justu!" Nagato's form surged into a flash of energy, and he was gone. Jiraiya stomped his foot. "Damn, I forgot to tell him to focus on a location. Who knows where he is now…"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Nagato is back, but what is this strange place he's found himself in? Konoha starts to rebuild, and its citizen's start to adjust to its two newest residents, Konan and Yahiko. Naruto and Hinata have opened up to each other; how exactly will that be received by the rest of their Leaf peers?

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry I took so long updating this story, I was having troubles thinking of where to advance the plot. Thanks for the reviews, they really helped out. I think I'll be adding these little "Next Chapter" sections from now on, for novel purposes. Peace.

Additional note: I'm going to be releasing another fanfiction with my next chapter of Healing Pains. It's going to be a classic Team 7 re-imagining, with a very certain, overlooked (in my opinion) redhead replacing Sakura. Make sure to check it out. Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
